This invention relates to fastening assemblies for mounting protective modules containing inflatable restraint bags in passenger vehicles, and more particularly relates to rapid, push-in securement of the module without need for handling of separate fasteners and tools.
Preassembled, inflatable, "air bag" modules are typically delivered to vehicle manufacturers and then mounted as a unit to a vehicle component such as a steering wheel, dashboard or side door, along the vehicle assembly line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,860 describes an air bag mounting arrangement using spring claws to stabilize positioning of the air bag housing prior to fastening the housing onto the steering wheel hub with screw fasteners. In the effort to eliminate conventional fastening tools and fasteners for mounting the air bag module, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,897 describes use of spring-loaded, push-cat couplers which have complex fabrication and construction. Improved simplicity in both manufacturing and assembly are achieved by the module fastening subject of the present invention.
The prior art designs require either the use of fasteners or specifically constructed components to attain engagement of the module with steering wheel hub or underlying struts. The purpose of the present invention is to provide for the snap fitting of the air bag housing module to the steering wheel utilizing an arrangement that can be fabricated readily and without use of expensive components.